starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoersch-Kessel Drive
Work in Progress History Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. was a successful and well-known starship manufacturer during the days of the Galactic Republic at least as early as 4,000 BBY. It was later a subsidiary of the Trade Federation and produced numerous vehicles for the Trade Federation, including the Lucrehulk-class battleship. After the Trade Federation's defeat at the Battle of Naboo, the company was first sold to Duros investors, and, during the Clone Wars, to a Nimbanese clan. Hoersch-Kessel Drive helped produced starships for the Confederacy of Independent Systems along with the Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps, which included the Recusant-class light destroyer and the Munificent-class star frigate. In an attempt to make HKD more profitable, its Nimbanese owners closed down the corporation, shutting down hundreds of factories and entire design divisions. This drove many designers and engineers away from the corporation, further weakening the company. Ownership of HKD changed many times between the Clone Wars and the end of the Galactic Civil War. In late 12 ABY , Hoersch-Kessel Drive was taken over by a consortium of Durese and Balmorran business men, and returned to its roots producing transports and container ship, though it was still unprofitable and produced fewer than a hundred starships a year. Eventually, the businessman Dave Killian, hitherto owner of Killian Arms was appointed CEO in an effort to turn the tide. Killian indeed managed to turn the tide, and with several large sales, he brought HKD about. Though still the smallest of the 'big' shipyards, Hoersh-Kessel Drive is once again moving up. Product Line In addition to its own products, Hoersh-Kessel Drive has also become a subsidiary for several smaller shipyards, as well as taken over the designs of numerous bankrupt shipyards. Starfighters *A-Wing military fighter *[[Actis-class Interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor]] (Kuat Systems Engineering) *[[MF-2 Avatar|MF-2 Avatar medium fighter]] *B-Wing starfighter (Slayn & Korpil) *Blade-32 starfighter (Adumari Engineers) *Cinnagar Interceptor (Cinnagar Engineers) *''Cronus''-class bomber *''Dianoga''-class assault starfighter (Koensayr) *''Drake''-class starfighter (Kuat Systems Engineering) *''Longsword''-class military fighter *[[LZ-2 Spectre|LZ-2 Spectre]] *Mankwim-814 light interceptor (Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies) *''Morningstar'' assault starfighter (Kuat Systems Engineering) *Porax-38 starfighter (Buuper Torsckil Abbey Devices) *Sabaoth Defender *''Stingray''-class bomber (with KSDF) *''Swarm''-class fighter (independent design) *R-22 Spearhead *R-41 Starchaser *T-Wing Interceptor *''Tavya''-class armored picket *V-19 starfighter (Slayn & Korpil) *[[ESF-1 Wyvern|ESF-1 Wyvern light fighter]] (with Draconis Inc.) *[[SSF-1 Wraith|SSF-1 Wraith escort fighter]] *XF-1 Xeno-Fighter Capital Ships *Heavy Munitions Cruiser *''Lucrehulk''-class battleship *''Munificent''-class star frigate (with Gwori Revolutionary Industries) *''Providence''-class carrier/destroyer (with Free Dac Volunteers) *''Recusant''-class light destroyer *Missile Frigate *''Ornate''-class frigate (KSDF) *''Crescent''-class star cruiser *Sabaoth Destroyer (Independent design) *''Carrack''-class cruiser (Damorian Manufacturing Company) *''Huntress''-class pursuit cruiser (Loronar Defense Industries) *''Strike''-class cruiser (Loronar Defense Industries) Freighters and transports *''Chryya''-class very fast courier *''Delaya''-class courier *''Lucrehulk''-class bulk freighter *''Lucrehulk''-class tanker *''Seltaya''-class fast courier *''Vaya''-class scout ship *[[Drake-class Freighter|ELF-1 Drake-class freighter]] *BR-2250/B light freighter *''Dysara''-class freighter *''Banshee''-class heavy transport *''Sliver''-class luxury yacht *TL-18 luxury vessel (with KSDF) *Armed freighter *''Ariana''-class starliner *10A Luxury Shuttle (Larjh Felpajh) *Z-10 Seeker (Starfeld Industries) *Lantillan Short Hauler (Lantillies Engineers) *TL-1800 Transport (Suwantek Systems) *720 Freighter (Ghtroc Industries) *ZH-25 Questor (Starfeld Industries) *580 Light Freighter (Ghtroc Industries) *Kazellis Light Freighter (Kazellis Corporation) *''Baudo''-class yacht *Gallofree Medium Transport (Gallofree Yards) *Damorian Bulk Freighter (Damorian Manufacturing Corporation) *Cargo Empress Super Freighter (Ghtroc Industries) Current Situation In 13 ABY, the company suffered a major blow when its shipyards at Anaxes was lost when the Empire captured the system. Thanks to quick thinking, the company managed to relocate most of its assets to Balmorra. When the Xen'Chi closed in on Balmorra, the company made its final move to Duro, where it is headquartered at present. After the Empire seized Anaxes, Hoersh-Kessel Drive attempted to form a New Corporate Sector alongside Marrak Armaments. The attempt failed, and the company returned to Balmorra. The Board of Directors have begun gathering an impressive fleet, and are determined to keep Duro on New Republic hands, refusing to go through another relocation. Category:Ship Manufacturing Companies